


This

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Groping, Humor, M/M, Wade loves touching Peter's butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This? I like it!" Wade smacks his ass again. "Cap’s speech? Hm, not that much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [ЭТО](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565014) by [Herber_baby17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17)



> I needed some fluff and humor while completing the last part of 'Hero'. Inspired by a conv with a friend and her [fanart](http://lextkh.tumblr.com/post/83114642497/blame-giada-on-this-okay-shes-the-one-who-gave)

_*smack*_

"Oh my God, _Wade!_ " Peter yelps, turning back to glare at his boyfriend.

"What?" the grin under the red and black mask is unmistakable.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

Peter rubs his right buttcheek, pouting.

"Smacking my butt in public. In front of the Avengers." His eyes narrow. "Cap is talking about the mission, so please pay attention and stop being a child!"

"Aww, it’s so boring!" Wade leans down to whisper in his ear, grinning mischievously: "I have something so much better in mind. Nobody is looking at us, so why don’t we go to the bathroom at the end of the hallway and spend our time together in a funnier way, without listening to this crap?"

"This ‘crap’" Peter stiffly replies under his breath, forcing himself to ignore the heat in his crotch area, "is what we have to do in the next few hours to make sure no civilians will be hurt and villains arrested." He gasps when Wade’s hand touches his butt again, this time the slap less powerful and more similar to a nice grope.

"We are gonna rock this time too, Petey, no need to worry." the merc’s voice is husky and sultry, his breath so hot, Peter can feel it even through the spandex. "This? I like it!" Wade smacks his ass again. "Cap’s speech? Hm, not that much."

The young superhero whines softly; he’d like to listen to the details of the mission, but Wade isn’t exactly wrong; Cap can be _so_ long-winded sometimes, and _this_ time he is being particularly talkative, repeating the same things all over again. Maybe it’s because Logan is with them, today, and he doesn’t trust that thick flea-filled skull.

Wade’s fingers caresses the crack of his butt and Peter finds himself pressing against the hard body, enjoying its constant warmth and the familiar smell of spicy food, gunpowder and grease to clean blades.

Wade kisses his cheek, his tone more serious: “You know I don’t mind touching you like this here, Peter, but I do know that you are shy, so I think the bathroom is really a better idea.” He giggles. “I bet your cheeks are all red right now!”

"Shut up." Peter mumbles, his own hand stroking a strong, big thigh. The merc hums, content, and keeps peppering his neck with soft kisses, even lifting the hem of the mask to kiss the smooth skin.

Peter is seriously considering grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and silently walking away, straight to the bathroom, when Wade grins. He can feel the wicked smirk pressed on his bare cheek and is about to turn his head when Wade slaps his ass for the third time, so hard the sound has been probably heard by Galactus too.

“ _Wade!_ ”

Rogers clears his throat, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

"Is everything okay over there?"

"Yes!" Peter inwardly grimaces. He answered too fast, with too much panic. "Y-Yes, Cap, everything is okay."

The soldier raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t inquiry further and resumes his speech; the young hero sighs, then turns to glare at his boyfriend again.

He’s giggling and snorting, babbling something about “your face, Petey, you should have seen it!”. He’s interrupted by three blades pressed dangerously on his neck.

"Shut your trap, Wilson!" Logan growls. "I can’t hear shit because of you!"

"Excuse you! Peter and I are having a moment here!"

Another growl, the blades threaten to move, and Wade is convinced to shut up. Or at least to lower his voice.

Peter snorts seeing his pout and gives him a look that means ‘told you to keep quiet!’.

Wade’s answer is another slap, followed by Peter’s yelp and Logan’s roar.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
“Sleep!”

"But I _can’t!_ I’m full of energy and half of it is _sexual_ energy, so we must do the frick frack, Petey!”

"Who says that?"

Wade raises his head to look at the young man’s face, looking extremely disappointed.

"Really, Peter? Really? You don’t know the most important rule in the world?"

Peter sighs and closes his eyes again, trying to fall asleep somehow. It’s not simple with Wade talking super-fast near his ear and his hard dick pressed against his butt. It’s the same position they had this morning at the meeting, but it’s horizontal now and more difficult to ignore.

"It’s the rule that clearly states that when one has too much sexual energy burning inside, their lover has to help. Always. It’s a rule. We must follow it, honey, otherwise the whole world balance may be in danger!"

Wade whines some more, nuzzling Peter’s hair and nipping his neck; the young man stirs and pats sympathetically the arm around his waist.

"Come on!" the scarred man whimpers, now grinding. "Please, Peter, just a quickie! You can’t be _that_ tired! I did half of your work during the mission and- _hey_ , don’t elbow my poor ribs!”

"Sleep." Peter deadpans, fighting the smile already curling his lips. He listens to Wade’s complains and pleas for more few minutes, then the merc finally falls silent.

 _'Is he asleep?'_ Peter thinks, his brain already shutting down thanks to the sudden quietness.

Then a familiar, big hand creeps over his butt, groping it.

"Hi." Wade’s laughter, so deep and hoarse, is music for Peter’s ears, he could listen to it all day long. Right now it’s even warmer and its effect on him is centuplicated due to the scarred hand slipping into his jammies.

"… Wade."

"Please, Petey, I wanted it since this morning!" A sweet, soft kiss on his cheek and the young main opens his eyes, looking at the scarred face above him. Wade is still smiling, but it’s a shy smile now, that smile that appears on his face when he’s timid and self-aware of his look and issues.

He’s asking for Peter’s permission to go on, for his confirmation; even if this is something they have done countless times before, Wade never insists, because _this_ , the whole ‘let me slip into your body/please, I want you inside me’ thing is special, it’s important, and Wade respects it immensely.

His hand has stopped moving too and Peter smiles back at him, rubs his hips against his strong body. Wade’s face lights up.

"Dork." Peter says turning on his side to face him and kiss him. "Come here and take me."

And Wade does, laughing joyously through their kiss.


End file.
